


对话

by Lo_Rain



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, boring conversation only
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: 亚姆立札战役后，先寇布和杨文里的一段对话





	对话

“能在阁下的队伍里效劳，实属下官的荣幸。”

“准将，我们也不是初次打交道了，你不用说这么违心的奉承。”

“违心吗？我可没有这个意思，我是出于个人喜好留在阁下这里的。 _您身边的空气，该怎么说，总有股自由的气味，令人怀念，是流亡者喜爱的气息。_ ”

“哈哈、承蒙夸奖，我还真不知道空气能作传递气味以外的介质。”

“任何集体性事件都有它独特的味道，胜利临近的喜悦、败北前的失意，甚至是危险将至前的恐慌。”

“可是就如食物放久了会变质一样，这些气味也不是永久的，如果判断失误，胜利临近的喜悦很快会转化成溃败的苦恼，这样可不是连察觉危险的机会都没有了嘛。”

“所以阁下才不喜欢在胜负未定之前的畅所欲言？”

“你就这样理解也没问题，或许我本身就不是当块演说家的料。我无法在那种纯粹为‘宣扬士气’的鼓动里找到共鸣，自然不会去演说连自己都无法说服的事情。”

“嘛，演说家也分各种类型的，像您这样冷静的性格与专注实际问题的发言在这越发糟糕的局势中说不定会很吃香。”

“我倒是希望他们别在我这个志愿退伍的军人身上浪费选票。人尽其能，如果海尼赛的那群政治家没法解决外交上的危机，那么期待我们这些军人出头去解决就更是不可能的了。”

“您说的可真轻巧啊，不过在我的印象里这句话应该反过来说才正确。依靠武力都无法取得的东西仅凭一张嘴是更不可能要回来的。”

“我相信呆在首都的国防部长不会寒酸到连几张嘴都养不起的程度。”

“哈哈，但愿吧，阁下。但愿事态能如您预期一般发展。不，应该说我是打从心底地期望您的预测能实现，哪怕是数十年短暂的和平也好过战火纷飞的当下，毕竟，在我的愿望席上，能安享晚年可是排在相当靠前的位置呢。”

“我也这么期望，不过，和平不会那么容易如约而至，不然双方也就不会互相屠戮到今天，让整个宇宙流血漂橹了。要是帝国或者同盟任何一方，愿意迈出关键性的第一步，愿意表示这种意向的话——”

“那么接下来问题就会迎刃而解吗？”

“这我不敢保证，但是这种行为至少会让双方的上层看见和解的可能性，也会让主战派的群体产生分歧。嗯，但分歧与矛盾在权力高度集中的团体中是把双刃剑，没有异议的封闭权力团体会迈入荒谬古怪的判断中，但过度的异议又会加速权力团体的毁灭。如果我们希望亲眼见到和平到来，那么我们得祈祷双方的权力团体在和谈开启之前都处在一种制衡的状态。不，不仅如此，我们与帝国军交战了近百年，哪怕罗严克拉姆公爵的出现也不能改变这么显而易见的事实。帝国与同盟彼此都很疲惫，想必对这种你来我往的战争持有厌烦甚至鄙夷态度的人不在少数，只是在高压的国内主战派立场下更倾向选择明哲保身。如果连他们都愿意公开自己的观点，那么政府明面上秉持的‘主战思想’也就不会长久的持续下去吧。最重要的是……啊，对不起，我话说的太多了。站在准将的立场上，你大概会觉得我只是某个无趣的空想家吧。”

“不会，阁下的言论从来与‘无趣’无缘。至于‘空想’一说，无法变为现实的想法自然就沦为空想。”

“准将是觉得我的想法，不、应该说是我的预测可以实现，这个意思吗？很遗憾呐，历史是在各方复杂的利益关系中被不断推动的。在掌握同等资料的情况下，只要不出现重大失误，推演是不会有太大偏差的。罗严克拉姆公爵那边的人还有能力为这种可能到来的变化做准备，甚至在必要的时候施加压力，而我不过是个无奈的应对者，空有一具载着我大脑的躯体耗费资源罢了。”

“既然阁下尚且清醒并信任您的大脑，您不打算更高效地利用一下您那自满的头脑，加入这场博弈中呢？您又不是没有这个资本。”

“准将，鉴于我对你的了解，我觉得你指的资本恐怕不是属于我的东西。”

“哦？您说这话真有意思，那我倒想知道杨文里的声誉与名望是何者的桂冠，难道正如像阁下所言，它们属于承蒙幸运而诞生的，与您同名同姓的某位陌生人吗？不，真是这样问题确实能圆满解决呢，还会非常符合您的价值观。您身上的这些光辉本来并不是您的，而是从某位被胜利女神眷顾的年轻人身上借来的，就如同光从天窗中射下的光束被镜面反射到您身上一样，我们这些普通人被周遭环境欺骗，看见的只是散发着金光的您，而不是原原本本一直存在的太阳。您认为借来的光芒始终不是自己的，如果这束光芒偶然被云层遮挡住的话，如果镜子或者是自己的位置再偏移一些的话，就结果而言您身上的光芒就不会变成众人眼中的事实了。”

“嗯、贵官的发言真令我刮目相看，现在我越来越觉得政府的人事调动非常缺乏公正性，只让贵官做要塞总指挥这种武官实在是屈了才，贵官也应当担任部分文职，比如演讲稿的比喻校对工作，这才是配得上贵官的能力与气量的工作嘛。”

“可不是吗，自从他们把阁下错安在军队后，他们的视力检测上就贴着‘无可救药’的标签了呢。您不该在军中就职，而该在大学里教书。”

“感谢你对本人未尽愿望的理解。”

“ _不必，能在这个世上找到自己位置的人总是幸运的。_ 话说回来，我还有个问题请教问阁下，耽误您一点时间。”

“会战结束后应该没我什么事了，不过之前熬了通宵，很想补个觉，希望准将提出的问题能有助睡眠。”

“但愿吧，我会长话短说。无论处于何种不利的条件，阁下总能运筹帷幄，到最后关头扳回一局，无论是之前的亚斯提，还是这次的亚姆立札，您对战局的把握都堪称完美，我有些好奇。”

“准将，你也沦落到每次战役结束后都要来调侃我的境遇了吗。”

“怎么会呢，只要他人双眼尚在，就不可能不佩服您用兵的能力，说‘沦落’未免也太过了吧。”

“正是因为这个原因我才不想和海尼赛的大部分桌角客会面的，今后这份名单恐怕还要加上贵官了。”

“那还请阁下高抬贵手，再斟酌一番。我好奇的地方在于，您既然能预料到敌方与我方可能的失误，为何不早些调动兵力，弥补我方可能出现的失误，同时攻击对方，迫使其在‘可能的失误’上跌倒呢？如果您这么做，最终是否能取胜是一方面，可想来我方的人员伤亡会大大减少吧……让我猜猜，您打算用‘我不是舰队总司令，没有调令全部队的职能’来搪塞我。可是，阁下，您确实有能力去避免无端消磨兵力的情况，凭您的声望、凭您的头脑，哪一点都令众人信服，可您却偏偏甘愿受制于军队里的条例，不，是您自己心中制定的法则。您既然可以洞悉莱因哈特·罗严克拉姆的计谋，就该做出相应的对策，您的声音若是无法通过总司令官传递到各个舰队去的话，就要巧妙地绕过这个烂泥塘，我不相信您对此束手无策。”

“我确实是束手无策。无论身处军队何处，越权都是极为恶劣的表现。准将，我的判断要是出错，而我又坚信自己必须执行时，越权所带来的后果不仅将我个人置于危险境地，还会拖累到余下的舰队，换言之，我个人的越权行动要求、或者说胁迫整个舰队陪我一起担负责任。就这个意义上来讲，这也是必须要避免的失误之一。”

“您不愿让舰队为您潜在的错误判断承担责任，却允许总指挥官为此代劳，哪怕对方的判断还远不及您十分之一的优秀？阁下难道从来没有想过取得战略上的优势是件多么重要的事情，您难道没有想过当全舰队为某个无能的总指挥官所犯的错误决定买账时会有全线崩溃的可能性吗？ _还是说，您从一开始就考虑到这些了，却依然决定无所作为呢？_ ”

“准将，我的身份是一名军人，无论我最初的意愿如何，现在我都必须履行职责。再者，你要求我取得战略层面的优势，即通过某种手段逾越我目前受限的权限取得军事总指挥地位。‘如果我发自内心地想到达这个目的，纵使前方有千难万险我也能克服。’这是你的判断，我也赞同。可是，我希望你意识到，在我尝试逾越横在我面前的险关时，我的行为从本质上来讲就是破坏军部内部的权力构架，为今后也试图这么做的人树立了不太光鲜的先例，这是不该被开启的潘多拉魔盒，既然你认为我有责任对目前的危机插手，那么面对今后的危机我是不是也要有所作为呢，这次仅限于军事上的主动权，视情况而定，往后难道要我挑起政治上的大梁不可吗？准将，你只是看见我对局势预判的准确性，却不知我面对混乱的政局有无执政的实际才能呀。我理解你以及舰上其他人对于指挥系统的失望，但我无法回应你的期待。”

“杨提督，别忘了，您没有义务回应我或者是任何人的期待。自始至终，这都是本官出于个人兴趣向您询问的杂事，是私人问题。我并无兴趣见证一位鲁道夫大帝的诞生，我只是觉得您在追求理想的道路既上过于谨慎，希望站在不同的角度给您提供些许热心的建议。”

“先寇布准将，看来您对私人问题的定义与我有很大偏差。”

“是吗？失礼。请原谅我这个非母语使用者的不当措辞吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写此篇时脑中只有道原的老版漫画形象


End file.
